The love between
by 2Hogwarts
Summary: Blaine is forced to leave Dalton after his Dad finds out he's gay. Now having to deal with the horror of public High school, how will he survive? Rated M for Strong language and eventual smut.


Chapter 1

The fear within

Cold, empty, emotionless, this is the place where nothing exists. A place that in its self is the very definition of void. Nothing lives here; there is no breath, no sound, no color, or feeling. Nothing but the overwhelming sense of hopelessness that threatens to consume him, body and soul, until he too is part of that deep dark place, until he too is nothing. This place beckons him, calling out, taunting him, determined to make him its own. He feels it, pulling, straining to keep him there. It's suffocating, he can't breathe, he feels his heart thundering against his rib cage, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen. He tries to draw breath, but is met instead with a rush cool fluid that seems to only intensify the pain. His eyes fly open in panic, arms flailing vigorously, trying to reach the surface, but in vain… this is his end, his death, his nothingness…

Blaine screamed out in panic, bolting up in bed, hands going to his throat, as if to reaffirm he still had a pulse. He took a carful calculated breath, relief flooding through him. "A dream", he whispered, hands moving up to cup his face, "Only a dream." Rubbing his aching eyes, Blain reached underneath his mass of hopelessly sleep, gnarled blankets to extract his phone. His finger immediately pressing the home button as soon as he had it in his palm. Hissing in pain at the sudden bright screen in the otherwise pitch black room, he squinted at the time. 6:15a.m his phone declared in bright white numbers. Sighing in frustration at being unceremoniously woken a full hour before he had to get ready for school, the sixteen year old flopped back down into his pillows. Pulling his blue argyle comforter over his head, a content smile appearing on his face from the warm comfort, Blaine rolled over on his side, determined to go back to sleep.

Just as he felt his drowsiness slowly returning, Blaine felt a familiar tingling creep into his awareness. "SHIT" he groaned, throwing off his blankets, jumping out of bed, and promptly tripping over a pair of ill placed converse in his hurry to get to his in-sweet bathroom, bruising his hip on his bedside table in the process. Blaine let out a colorful string of profanities as he continued on his route, limping slightly at the soreness in his side. "This is just isn't my morning." He grumbled, unbuttoning his black Star Wars pajama pants so he could do his business, sighing in relief as the amber liquid left his system. Re-buttoning his pants, Blaine moved to wash his hands, his sleep garbled mind barley focusing on the automatic task, slowly rubbing his hands together in a circular motion, momentarily getting lost in the action.

He jolted back into reality, as his bruised side leaned painfully against the counter. Jumping away from the painful contact, Blaine cursed under his breath, drying his water pruned hands on his pants. Peering into his dark bedroom, he briefly debated on whether or not he should attempt the mostly likely hopeless task of going back to sleep. Deciding that he might as well get his shower, now that he was officially "awake" he begrudgingly turned to turn on the tap, shucking his pajamas in the process. Looking in the mirror, he studied the already purpling bruise grimacing in half annoyance, half pain, as he poked the outline "This is going to take weeks to fade." Blaine cried to himself in regret. Shaking his head, untamed, sleep fluffed curls shaking, he moved back to the shower, slowly easing into the welcome heat. Sighing as the hot water cascaded down his back, loosening his nightmare wrecked muscles in the process.

Leaning his head against the cool shower tiles, Blaine let his mind wonder back to the dream that was all too familiar. It had been a recurring dream ever since the accident six years ago, that killed his mother. He hadn't had the dream in months, but it usually popped back up when Blaine was stressed, and his first day at a school that wasn't Dalton, and that didn't have a zero bully tolerance policy, was enough to result in a full weeks' worth of bad dreams. He could only imagine the hell that awaited him at McKinley High. Being gay in the bigot state that was Ohio, lead him to teasing, and torment most everywhere he went and Blaine just knew that public high school was the place where people like him didn't have a death wish. Public high school is where people like him went to die. And now that he was forced to go, Blaine was a nervous wreck.

Blaine had been lucky that going to Dalton Academy had been an Anderson tradition reaching back to his great grandfather. He had been expected to go to Dalton by his father as soon as he finished middle school, the anti- bully policy, had just been a highly necessary added bonus, which made Blaine all the more willing and excited to go. Blaine's father, completely unaware of his son being gay, just thought his enthusiasm was Blaine finally expressing his pride in his family, and his acceptance that he had to make a change in the way he acted. To start acting like a true man, and Blaine was determined to keep it that way.

Blaine had started noticing differences between him and other boys his age when he was only six years old, he didn't like to get dirty, he didn't like bugs, or mud(he liked to keep his outfit clean thank you very much), or sports. The only friends he ever had where girls and he greatly enjoyed playing tea party and house. Not to mention his adoring love of the Disney princesses. The differences really bothered Blaine, and when he asked his mother about it, sweet understanding Bay Anderson just smiled and ruffled the six year olds unruly mass of dark curls and said, "Oh B, so what? You're, your own person, you are the only you, so of course you're different. What do you need to be ashamed of?"

These simple words of kindness comforted the boy, and he didn't think any more about it until his father invited his law partner at Anderson & Levitt's, and his family to a barbeque one sunny Sunday afternoon. As soon as the Levitt's arrived, their stocky seven year old son Brutus thundered up to Blaine saying enthusiastically "Hi! I'm Brutus! Do you wanna go down to the creak and look for bugs with me?"

Blaine, being utterly discussed at the possibility of having to touch gross icky bugs, kindly said "Um… no thank you, but if you wanna play with me we could get out my tea set and have a tea party!" Brutus's face turned from a happy smile into a confused frown unnoticed by Blaine who continued with "Or we could color pictures, I have a Disney Princess coloring book! And maybe, just maybe if we promise to be really careful with it, my mommy might let us borrow her camera and take pictures of the pretty flowers!" Blaine stated in excitement, jumping up and down.

Being completely overwhelmed by the younger boy's burst of energy it took a few moments after he finished his enthusiastic rant for Brutus to respond. "But that stuff's for girls!" Brutus said in Disgust. "I don't wanna play with any of that stupid stuff!" Brutus screamed shoving him to the ground, ripping his pants. Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he was yanked up by his little wrist by his father William, who dragged him inside the house in a hurry. Having heard the entire exchange, William proceeded to yell at Blaine, for embarrassing him in front of his partner, and how he wasn't to play with tea sets or, or anything considered girly, and that first thing in the morning, he was signing Blaine up for pewee football. He would start acting like a boy whether he wanted to or not.

That night William Anderson went through his son's bedroom and threw away his tea set, his coloring books, and all the pretty pictures that Blaine and his mother took on their many adventures to the park. Blaine was devastated, and from then on, he was very careful about what he said and did around his father, only talking about sports, and what he did at the football practices he secretly despised. His only times when he was truly himself, where the times he spent in secret with his mother, learning to bake, more park adventures(hiding the pictures this time) and coloring pretty pictures in the coloring book he had hidden under a loose floorboard under his bed.

He hid his true self well, until at the age of thirteen, when his best friend Ryan kissed him on the cheek as a joke, and Blaine felt something he wasn't supposed to feel. It was then that he knew for sure that which he had already suspected. He liked boys the way he was supposed to like girls, and he didn't know what to do about it. But one thing he did know was that he had to keep this information from his father at all costs, and wait to come out until he was away at college and firmly out of his father's reach.

Everything went according to plan, until the end of his sophomore year. It was the last day of school, and Blaine, and his friends Trent, Wes, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff, all went out for coffee at the Lima Bean to commemorate the end of an awesome school year, and talk about plans to meet up during the summer. This little group of friends was Blaine's safe haven, this group of people where the only people in the world who knew Blaine's secret. The only people he could truly be himself with. This was Blaine's happy place.

They were having a great time recalling funny events that happened during the course of the school year, sipping their coffee, and laughing at how ridiculous they all where. That is until Nick said something that Jeff thought was just absolutely adorable, which caused Jeff to not be able to hold back from kissing his boyfriend full frontal on the lips in the overcrowded Lima coffee shop. Blaine stared in shock and horror at his two friends, eyes darting around to the seemingly oblivious people around them. Sighing in relief, Blaine thought they were in the clear, until two big mouthed heathen's stated bad mouthing Jeff, which led to Nick punching, said heathen in the nose, which in turn caused Blaine to get involved in the fray, to protect his friends. Which resulted in the police being called, and Blaine and all his friends getting arrested for public disturbance.

Because of the fight, his Father had to leave work early, in the middle of a big settlement, to pick up Blaine at the police station, the car ride home, was uncomfortable and silent. Reaching the house, William jumped out of the expensive sports car, rushing over to the passenger side door. He threw it open; took Blaine roughly by the scruff of the collar and dragged him up the driveway into the house, slamming the Victorian styled door behind them.

Moving swiftly into the living room, William thrust Blaine onto the couch. Adopting a disappointed and domineering demeanor, he folded his arms, and waited for his son to explain himself. After a few long, and awkward moments of silence William sighing in annoyance, moved to smack Blaine in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" Blaine wined in protest.

"That was for going and getting yourself arrested!" William spewed. "How dare you do this to me Blaine? You know that I'm up for a Judgeship, how is it going to reflect on me when people find out my own son has a criminal record? Why would you do this Blaine? Please just tell me why, because I know that the son I raised would know better than to get into a fight! Let alone in a public place!" Blaine watched his father pace, deliberating on what he should say. "Well? Tell me!" Spat William, the vain his neck protruding angrily.

"I was defending my friends Dad." Blaine said in exasperation. "I couldn't just let them fend for themselves, they….."

"And why may I ask did they need defending?" William interrupted in indignation. "It seems to me that any so called friends that can't defend themselves have no business being friends with my son." William finished, looking at his son expectantly.

"They were being made fun of." Blaine said shifting uncomfortably on the cold leather sofa.

"For?" William questioned, getting impatient with his son's quiet demeanor.

"Theykissedeachother." he rushed out before he lost his nerve. Blaine immediately knew he made a horrible mistake. For a moment he dared to think that maybe, just maybe his father had failed to hear him. But as Blaine lifted his head, hands gripping the slick couch beneath him with a vice like grip, he was met with his father looking at him in confusion and anger.

"Why in the world would you help a couple of cock sucking fags?" William said in a dangerously clam, rigged tone. "You should have left them to get what they got, they would have deserved it. Anyone who does anything like that doesn't deserve to live."

"Well, then I guess I don't deserve to live either." Blaine whispered, tone icy and quivering, in barley controlled anger.

"What was that?" the older Anderson spat, lips curling.

"I'M GAY!" Blaine shouted.

Blaine was jolted out of his memories by the now trepid shower turning icy against his back. Squealing in discomfort, the teen hurriedly finished his shower, jumping out and grabbing his favorite fluffy blue towel, as soon as the last of the shampoo suds left his obnoxiously curly hair. Wrapping it around his waist Blaine moved to where he left his phone on the counter, reaching to grab it, he was started when it started blaring his text tone (teenage dream). Picking it up he read:

Jeff Sterling: Remember what you told me at my first day at Dalton, COURAGE! It will all be okay. Call me as soon as you get home! You never know you might find a hot piece of ass to keep you company at that new school of yours! ; P Love you man!

Laughing at his friend's ridiculousness, he returned to his bedroom. Turning on the light, he walked to his dresser. Dropping his towel, he pulled on a pair of Tommy Hilfiger boxers, and proceeded to towel dry his hair as he moved to his closet. Leafing through the hangers Blaine grabbed a white polo, a blue argyle sweater vest, yellow skinny jeans, and his yellow bowtie. Going to his bed outfit in hand, he quickly dressed, smoothing out the wrinkles as he went. When he was finished, Blaine reached under his bed to grab his favorite pair of loafers, slipping them on his bare feet.

Glancing at the clock by his bed, Blaine hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth and gel down his hair in the ten minutes he had left, before he had to leave for school. It took five minutes of fussing over his hair, before he deemed his reflection satisfactory, and another four to brush and floss. By the time he was done, Blaine barely had time to grab his messenger bag from where it hung on a hook on the back of his door. Throwing it over his shoulder, and tucking his phone in the front pocket, he hurried down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the garage. Pulling his keys out of his bag, he swiftly pushed the unlock button and opened the car door to his 2007 Maroon Ford Focus in one cohesive motion. Jumping in, he threw his bag on the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling his seat belt. He pushed the garage door opener above his head, turning his car on, and activating Bluetooth audio, deciding on the upbeat vibes of Katie Perry for his drive to school.

Blaine Backed out of the driveway as "Last Friday Night" blared out of his speakers. Taping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, he made his way to school. Pulling into the parking lot he felt his nerves return at full force. Parking the car, and turning off the engine, Blaine took a few deep soothing breaths, forcing himself to remember Jeff's words. "Courage" He said reassuringly to himself. Taking one more deep breath, he slowly stepped out of his car, and towards his new life.

A/N: Okay so this is my first fic ever so i'm kind of nervous about it. I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please read and review, depending on how many people like it ,will determine if I continue the story or not. Which I hope you do, because we get to meet Kurt in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
